Puntos de vista
by Loretta89
Summary: Dos horas libres en Hogwarts. ¿Cómo las pasarán los nuevos magos adolescentes y repletos de hormonas de la "nueva generación"? Scorpus Malfoy, Rose Weasley, James Potter, Victorie Weasley, entre otros, nos cuentan sus versiones. Pasen y lean!
1. POV Scorpius Malfoy

Hola, ¿qué tal?

Bueno, empiezo con un nuevo fic, con 7 capítulos más o menos y cortitos. Mucho humor, muchas hormonas y una trama medio complicada así que a estar atentas :) Promerto subir frecuentemente porque ya tengo todos los capítulos escritos.

Las dejo con un **egocéntriquísimo y muy sexy** Scorpius Malfoy. ¡Disfruten!

* * *

**SCORPIUS**

—Oh Scorpius, eres fantástico… Yo...

—Si, si lo sé… Estee… mira... me tengo que ir...

Abrí apurado la puerta de la sala de menesteres, sin haberme puesto todavía la túnica y salí. No tenia ningunas ganas de escucharla. Estaba buena y ya. Para hablar, un psicólogo…

Bajé las escaleras corriendo, cuando vi un espejo. Oh, el mejor amigo de los Malfoy. Me acerqué sin mirar y choqué con un chico que protestó, pero que calló de repente al verme y siguió su camino con la cabeza gacha. Seguramente se habría acobardado. El pasillo estaba desierto.

"_Nada mal"_ pensé sonriendo "¡_Por Merlín! ¡Qué Sex Appeal_!" Continué mirándome, por quién sabe cuánto tiempo…

Me encanta admirarme. Ser hermoso no es fácil, pero puedo manejarlo. Algunos dice que es Vanidad… Yo pienso que es buen gusto.

¿Cómo fue que llegué con esa chica a la sala de menesteres? No lo recuerdo... Me acuerdo que tenía dos horas libres y no me las iba a pasar en la sala común de Slytherin, escuchando a mis bobos amigos hablar de Quidditch. Hay cosas más divertidas para hacer, por ejemplo, pasarlas con… ¿Cómo se llamaba?... Bueno, ella.

De pronto apareció una nueva figura a mi lado, en el espejo.

—¡Ah! —grité asustado. No. Asustado no. Sorprendido. Vamos, ¿Quién no gritaría si una cosa roja se te apareciera en el espejo? Me sorprendió, eso es todo. Bueno, quizás me asusté un poquito, pero eso no viene al caso.

—¿Te asusté Malfoy? Oh, lo siento, no quise interrumpir tu sesión de autoestima. —siempre tan sarcástica…

—Ah, eras tú, Weasley.

Tenía que ser ella. Rose Weasley, la única chica en Hogwarts que parecía no registrarme. ¿Tenía que ser justo ella la excepción? Estaba justo detrás de mí y… ¿Desde cuándo usaba dos colitas recogiendo su cabello? Eso no lo sabía. Lo que sí sabía, era que le quedaban MUY bien…

—Así que aprovechaste las horas libres… —dijo mirándome. En su voz se notaban ¿celos?— ¿Se puede saber con quién? —agregó.

—Por supuesto, Rosie —odia que la llame así… Y me encanta hacerla sacar de quicio— Que tú te pases las horas libres en la biblioteca, no quiere decir que la gente normal lo haga… —la pobre se sonrojó. Soy experto en hacer sonrojar a las chicas…— Pero sé que te interesa mucho saber quién fue la afortunada de pasar dos horas completas con el chico más codiciado de Hogwarts, así que… —Mentira. No lo sabía. Esperaba, y hasta rogaba que así sea. Todo por mi reputación de "Don Juan", cabe aclarar…

—No. La verdad me interesaba saber quién fue la tonta que aceptó pasar dos horas en tu compañía —era de esperar. Acababa de desencadenarse la habitual Guerra de Orgullo—. Ni que fueras tan… —calló de repente.

—Ni que fuera tan ¿Qué? ¿Atractivo? ¿Seductor? ¿Inteligente? ¿Gracioso? Tú misma sabes que todo eso es verdad querida Rosie ¿Cuál de todas mis grandiosas cualidades ibas a decir, Weasley?

Rose pensaba una respuesta. ¿Desde cuándo tardaba tanto? Pero se veía tan genial haciéndolo… Y ese gesto de morderse el labio era realmente… Tentador.

—¿Me vas a decir con quién? —para mi sorpresa no siguió con nuestra usual guerrilla verbal. Generalmente duran bastante— O es que… —la pelirroja calló nuevamente y sonrió. Y qué sonrisa…— ¡¡No sabes el nombre!! —Me había descubierto. La chica comenzó a reír.

—¡Si! ¡Sí que lo sé! —tenía que saberlo. No podía soportar semejante a humillación— Ella era… _—"¡¡Mierda!! ¡¿Cómo se llamaba?!"_

Pero una idea que la desencajaría totalmente, se me ocurrió. Por esta, sólo por ESTA vez sería totalmente sincero.

—Bueno… no fue el nombre justamente lo que le pregunté, y menos lo que pensé, cuando le vi el…

—¡¡Malfoy!! –Rose estaba ofendidísima. Logré mi objetivo. No esperaba que se pusiera a gritar como una histérica, por supuesto… —¡Machista! ¡Hueco! ¡Engreído! y…

A cada palabra, la chica se me hacía más… Apetecible. Con un paso por adjetivo, empecé a acercarme. Cuando quiso respirar, la tenía sólo a unos centímetros de mi cara.

—¿Y qué más soy Weasley?

—Y… y… —No podía articular palabra.

—¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones? —apoyé un brazo en la pared acorralándola— Sabes Weasley, quizás… Podríamos dejar de lado ese afán tuyo por superarme en lo académico y podríamos pasar a elementos más… —bajé la voz y hablé a su oído— Calientes...

—Ni lo… —y volvió a callar. Calladita se ve más bonita ¿no creen?

Estaba tan cerca que sentía su respiración. Sus labios estaban ahí servidos para mí, cuando…

—¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? ¿No deberían estar en clases? —Victorie Weasley, su prima, apareció.

Me separé bruscamente y la miré, con ganas de echarle un maleficio.

La Prefecta nos miró a uno a y a otro con la boca abierta y las cejas levantadas. ¿Podría haber una situación más incómoda? Y no es que fuera la primera vez que nos encontraba en una "situación comprometedora". También nos había visto gritando, muy cerca, y creo que piensa mal de mí. Pero no tiene por qué hacerlo. Si soy un buen chico… ¿No? Mejor no respondan.

—Yo… voy a clase —y corrí al final del pasillo.

Fui al baño grande y me mojé la cara. Ya tendría yo que buscar un lugar más íntimo para completar nuestra charla.

* * *

Acá está. Prometí que sería cortito. Las dejo con una preguntitas para que vayan pensando y que SOLO ALGUNAS serán respondidas en el prozimo chapter, narrado por Rose Weasley.

**¿Con quién estaba Scorpius en la Sala de Menesteres?**

**¿Y con quién chocó al salir?**

**¿De dónde salieron las colitas de Rose?**

**¿Será devuelta esa túnica?**

**¿Terminarán lo que empezaron?**

Nos vemos pronto y **dejen Reviews**, por favor! Así me ayudan a seguir esta historia con TODAS las pilas :D


	2. POV Rose Weasley

**Como prometí, estoy de vuelta.**

**Acá las dejo con una Rose, que me pareció muy graciosa. La verdad disfruté mucho escribiendo sobre ella :) **

**Sin más, las dejo leer tranquilas ;)**

* * *

**ROSE**

—¡Vamos Rose! ¡Sal de este lugar! ¡Huele a inteligencia! ¿Por qué no vas al jardín con tus amigas? Son horas LIBRES. En las horas LIBRES nadie estudia. Ven vamos afuera.

—Oh, esta bien James.

Me dejé arrastrar por mi primo, mientras todos, o más bien todas, nos miraban.

Es genial tener un primo atractivo. Vamos, ¿ustedes no tienen ninguno? De pronto, te gusta ir a casa de tus tíos más seguido, y abrazarlo no es para nada desagradable.

Se preguntarán cómo en una hora libre, yo no estaba en el lago junto con mis amigas. ¿La razón? Ese estúpido Malfoy. Me la había pasado en la biblioteca, estudiando Transformaciones. ¿Y qué tiene que ver él? Resulta que el niño bonito… Es decir… "Niño", solamente… Es el mejor en esa estúpida materia. Las últimas tres clases había contestado bien todas las respuestas, mientras yo lo miraba. (No vayan a pensar mal, por favor. Sólo lo miraba atónita de que yo no hubiera podido responder ninguna. Sólo por eso… Por favor, ¿por qué otra razón voy a querer mirarlo?)

Sin poder estudiar nada, porque James me había interrumpido para "hablar de algo más importante", salimos y nos encontramos con Victorie en el pasillo, que llevaba una carta en su mano.

¿Saben? No es tan genial tener una prima MUJER atractiva. Victorie: alta, esbelta, con largos y rubios cabellos, cuerpo de los mil demonios… Y claro, siendo en parte _veela_, cualquiera lo logra ¿eh?

Con ella no se puede salir a ningún lado: todas las miradas, en _ella_.; todos los piropos, a _ella;_ todas las pociones de amor escondidas en chocolates, a _ella_. Aunque de este último punto, no me quejo. Ya me ha contado ella, pues soy su diario íntimo humano, de cosas no muy lindas que ha hecho bajo el efecto de esta poción. Todavía me dan escalofríos cuando pienso en esa navidad…

¡Y no es que esté celosa! Para nada. Sólo digo que… es bueno compartir.

—¿Y esa carta? —preguntó James.

—No es de tu incumbencia —respondió ella, cortante.

—Qué simpática… Bueno, chicas… El deber me llama —dijo mi primo y salió corriendo.

Y sí, yo tenía una leve sospecha de a dónde mi primo se dirigía.

—¿Y a éste qué le pasó? —dijo Victorie negando con la cabeza y me miró fijamente— Ay querida… Ese pelo tuyo. Déjame hacer algo…

A Victorie jamás le gustó mi pelo. Yo no le veo nada de malo. Pelirrojo, largo y lacio. Como el de mi tía Ginny.

—Vicky… Victorie… De veras que no hace falta… Yo… —intentaba convencerla entre tirones de pelo.

—¡Ahí está! Estas preciosa…

Me miré en un espejo que ella traía. ¿Es que a todos lados llevaba uno? Pero el peinado no estaba nada mal. Dos colitas flanqueando el cuello y el flequillo al costado. Hay que admitirlo: no es taaan hueca en TODOS los aspectos.

—Rosie... —¡Odio que me llame así! ¡Ya tengo quince años, por Merlín!— El otro día te vi con… ciertas personas. Y no son muy… ¿Cómo decirlo?... "Convenientes".

Abrí los ojos muy grandes. La rubia oxigenada me había estado espiando. Se estaba refiriendo a Miley Chang y su séquito, un grupo de chicas con… MUY mala reputación. Las "chicas malas" por ponerles un nombre.

Pero no es que sean mis amigas. Había una explicación racional y lógica a todo eso, pero Vicky no podía saberla porque, cómo bien podrán suponer, mi primita es un tanto… ¿Cómo decirlo?... "CHISMOSA".

Cada cosa que ella se enterase, en cuestión de segundos iba a saberla todo Hogwarts. Entonces no tuve otro remedio que mentir:

—Nuevas… compañías —dije con mi mejor sonrisa.

—Ah —dijo simplemente y se fue a quién sabe dónde, dejándome sola en el pasillo.

Seguí caminando sola y lo vi. Frente a un espejo del corredor, halagándose desde todos los ángulos posibles: Scorpius Imperio Malfoy. Me acerqué sigilosa un poco más.

Su rubio cabello totalmente revuelto, las mejillas coloradas, la corbata desanudada, la camisa fuera del pantalón y la túnica en la mano. Sí, lo admito… se veía realmente sexy…

—_Parece que no se pasó nada mal las últimas dos horas ¿eh?_ —pensé—. _Pero… ¿Con quién?_

—¡Ah! —gritó él cuando me vio. A decir verdad… me hubiera gustado quedarme observándolo un poco más… Sólo por diversión obviamente.

—¿Te asusté Malfoy? Oh, lo siento, no quise interrumpir tu sesión de autoestima —amo ser así de sarcástica.

—Ah, eras tú Weasley.

—Así que aprovechaste muy bien las horas libres… ¿Se puede saber con quién? —la duda me carcomía.

—Por supuesto Rosie —

"_¿Rosie otra vez? ¿Es que todos están empeñados en hacerme salir de mis casillas? Haría una muy buena pareja con Victorie_…_"_

—Que tú te pases las horas libres en la biblioteca no quiere decir que la gente normal también lo haga_…_

_"¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo supo?" _

Me sonrojé. ¡Estúpida herencia Weasley! En esos momentos de enojo o vergüenza me acuerdo de mi padre y su familia. El rubio continuó:

—Pero sé que te interesa mucho saber quién fue la afortunada de pasar dos horas completas con el chico más codiciado de Hogwarts, así que…

"_Confirmado. Este Slytherin practica Legermancia. Imbéci.l_"

¡Pero yo no estaba para nada celosa! ¡Por supuesto que no! No me importaba su pelo, o su físico espectacular, ni que sea verdaderamente sensual… Bueno, tal vez un poquito. ¡Pero claro, él no tenía que saberlo! Imagínense los titulares de El Profeta: "Una gigante autoestima andante arrasa con el Mundo Mágico". No me parece divertido. Esa autoestima habría pertenecido a Scorpius, si se hubiera enterado que en Hogwarts no quedaba UNA chica, sin babear por él.

Así que volví a mentir:

—No. La verdad me interesaba saber quién fue la tonta que aceptó pasar dos horas en tu compañía. Ni que fueras tan... —callé de repente.

_"¿Tan qué? ¿Tan qué?" —_No se me ocurría ningún buen adjetivo que él no fuera. (Pero porque no me venían a la cabeza, no piensen mal… ¡Ja! Como si no tuviera nada de malo…)

—Ni que fuera tan ¿Qué? ¿Atractivo? ¿Seductor? ¿Inteligente? ¿Gracioso? Tú misma sabes que todo eso es verdad querida Rosie ¿Cuál de todas mis grandiosas cualidades ibas a decir?

De acuerdo. Todas ellas eran verdad.

_"¡No, Rose! No son verdad. Piensa, piensa y cierra la boca que te va a entrar una mosca"_

Mientras tanto yo me exprimía el cerebro con una respuesta y mi cara ya debería de estar roja como mi pelo. Malfoy me estaba aplastando. Las horas libres estaban por terminar, y yo me iba a ir sin la respuesta que tanto me interesaba (Bueno el término "interesar" es un poco exagerado. Tan sólo… me intrigaba). Así que volví a preguntar:

—¿Me vas a decir con quién? —se sorprendió de que no siguiera la pelea—. O es que… —una pequeña idea me iluminó. Un poco tarde, pero esto pondría el marcador 1 a 1— ¡¡No sabes el nombre!!

La cara de Malfoy cambió de repente y comencé a reír a carcajadas. Sí, había adivinado. ¿Cuándo no?

—¡Si! ¡Sí que lo sé! —Su cara estaba desencajada, intentando recordar el nombre de la chica— Ella era…

Lágrimas salían de mis ojos cuando el chico puso cara de autosuficiencia.

—Bueno… no fue el nombre justamente lo que le pregunté, y menos lo que pensé, cuando le vi el…

—¡¡Malfoy!! —lo interrumpí. Mi feminista parte Granger explotó. ¿¡Cómo podía?! De pronto miles de adjetivos, antes faltantes, vinieron a mi mente— ¡Machista! ¡Hueco! ¡Engreído! ¡Orgulloso! y…

Cuando quise tomar aire para respirar, lo tenía a 5 centímetros de distancia. No me esperaba eso.

—¿Y qué más soy Weasley?

—Y… y… —con él tan cerca, esas miles de palabras bajaron hacia mi panza y comenzaron a hacerme cosquillas. Su mirada me inundaba.

—¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones? —apoyó un brazo en la pared, a un lado de mi cabeza. Estaba totalmente petrificada—. Sabes Weasley, quizás… Podríamos dejar de lado ese afán tuyo por superarme en lo académico y podríamos pasar a elementos más… —se acercó a mi oído— Calientes...

—Ni lo…

_"Sueñes… ¿Cómo es que no me salen las palabras?"_

Comenzó a acercarse a mis labios.

_"Ahí viene, ahí viene…"_

Cerré los ojos, estaba a punto de…

—¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? ¿No deberían estar en clases?

_"¡Esa voz! Es…"_

Me separé bruscamente y la miré, con ganas de echarle un hechizo.

_"¡La rubia, hueca, chismosa y metida!" _

La Perfecta Prefecta estaba sorprendidísima. Mi cara estaba colorada tanto por la vergüenza de la situación, como por la furia.

—Yo… voy a clase —dijo Malfoy y salió corriendo.

Miré a Victorie, muda, conteniendo las ganas de comenzar a gritarle.

—Así que… ¿Nuevas compañías? —me guiñó un ojo y se fue.

Observé, todavía como una estatua, el lugar por donde se había ido mi queridísima prima.

De pronto mis ojos se detuvieron en un pedazo de tela negra. La túnica de Malfoy. Ya tendría yo, que encontrar alguna ocasión para devolvérsela. Perfecto.

* * *

Ya tenemos una respuesta a las del capítulo anterior: sabemos que Victorie le hizo las colitas a Rose, según ella porque no le gustaba su pelo...

Pero este capítulo nos deja mas preguntas:

**¿Qué tiene entre manos James y Rose?**

**¿Y esa carta?**

**¿Qué pasó esa Navidad?**

**¿A dónde fue James?**

**¿Y por qué Rose le hablará a Miley Chang? ¿Era eso a lo que Victorie se refería? ¿Le habrá creído a Rose lo de "Nuevas compañías"?**

**¿Cómo supo Malfoy que Rose estaba en la biblioteca?**

Y nos quedan las anteriores...

**¿Y con quién estaba Malfoy en la Sala de menesteres?**

**¿Le devolverá Rose esa túnica?**

Más respuestas y el relato de una Victorie muuuuy huequita, en el próximo Chapter.

Gracias a roweasley, Abril y CaR Malfoy Weasley por sus Reviews y buena onda!

Sigan su ejemplo y dejen reviews tanto si les gustó, como si no; o alguna predicción de alguna de las preguntas, o lo que sea! Sólo les lleva un instante y a mí me dan alegría por toooooodo el día y más :D


	3. POV Victorie Weasley

**Y volvemos con otro capítulo! **

**Las dejo con una Victorie un tanto... Bueno, descúbranla ustedes mismas y me cuentan qué les pareció en un Review ;). **

**Además les recominedo releer (por arriba, no hace falta tampoco que lo analicen) el capítulo anterior, de Rose. Sólo para que quede fresco y se den cuenta de algunos detallecitos, que está bueno destacar para ver cómo de la misma situación se pueden pensar cosas tan distintas. o.O Qué psicoanalístico sonó eso. Pero enserio, les va a dar mucha gracia :D**

**Bueno, disfruten!**

* * *

**VICTORIE**

"… _Y te amo mucho, mucho, mucho, hasta el cielo ida y vuelta. Firma: __Victorie_" Había usado una de mis dos horas libres para escribir mi maravillosa carta. La puse en el sobre y rotulé: "Para Teddy Lupin. De Victorie Weasley" Ah… Cómo lo amo.

Mis amigas me dicen que estoy loca por tener un novio a distancia. Dicen que los diecisiete, es la edad de las fiestas, salidas con chicos y esas cosas. Es increíble lo celosas que pueden ser las propias amigas…

¡Ay! Teddy es mi tema preferido… ¿Saben? Si tienen que elegir novio, elijan un metamorfomago. Es absolutamente lo mejor. Si un día te despiertas con antojo de un novio rubio, lo tienes. Si te cansas, y quieres uno morocho, basta con pedírselo… ¡Tienes un nuevo novio cada día! Lo único, es que a veces tiene hocico de chancho o pico de lechuza… Pero sólo a veces…

Pobre Teddy. Sus dos padres murieron en la batalla contra el Innombrable. Ambos fueron muy valientes. Pero no crean que eso me ahorra el problema de lidiar con una suegra. No señor. Vive con su abuela, que es una tremenda zorra conmigo, desde que se enteró de lo nuestro.

Sorprendentemente fue la única que se sorprendió, además de mi primo James. Pero, por suerte, nadie se opuso y somos muy, muy felices.

Sellé el sobre y le puse el perfume que tanto le gusta a Teddy. Cuando me levanté, vi un paquete de bombones que estaba dirigido a mí, sobre una mesita. Amo los bombones, pero desde hacía un tiempo que no comía ninguno. Primero y principal: porque el chocolate está repleto de calorías; y segundo: porque últimamente me estaban llegando con pociones en su interior. Y desde "esa-horrible-situación-en-Navidad-que-nadie-jamás-volverá-a-nombrar", me estaba cuidando más que nunca.

Pero, a decir verdad, tenía mucha hambre, entonces abrí la caja. El olor a chocolate me invadió. Si fuese tan sólo uno. Quizás fuera una caja normal y sin ningún tipo de magia en ella. Tomé con dedos temblorosos uno de chocolate blanco y lo mordí. Un solo bombón no podía tener nada de malo… ¿o si?

Como supuse, nada sucedió y di por hecho que ninguna poción extraña estaba en su interior. Tiré el resto de la caja (para no volver a tentarme. Como ya dije, están repletos de calorías) y me dirigí a la pajarera de las lechuzas.

Silbidos por aquí, piropos par allá… ¡Por Merlín! Ya nadie respeta a los prefectos… ¿Y es que no saben que tengo novio? Bueno, no los culpo. Yo también me gustaría si fuese hombre.

Como sea, seguí caminando con mi dichosa carta cuando me encontré con James y Rose.

¡Ah! Primos menores. Ojalá no tengan ninguno. Además creo esos dos están complotados contra mí. James, se la pasa gastándome bromas, y creo que Rose, por alguna razón que no llego a comprender, me odia. Igualmente, siempre intento fortalecer el vínculo entre primas contándole mis andanzas. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, hay algunas que no debí haberle contado…

—¿Y esa carta? —me preguntó James. Siempre metido…

—No es de tu incumbencia —respondí fríamente. Y es cierto, no lo era.

—Qué simpática… Bueno, chicas… El deber me llama —dijo él y salió corriendo.

—¿Y a éste qué le pasó? —dije. _"Nota mental: Averiguar qué se trae entre manos el mocoso mete-narices." _

Miré a mi pequeña prima. Sí que era bonita. Antes de su llegada, yo era la princesa de la familia. Todos pendientes de mí y de mi belleza, hasta que nació ella. Así, yo quedé olvidada. ¡Y no crean que estoy celosa! Es que… tengo complejo de estrella.

—Ay querida…. —y la miré. De veras que era bellísima. Salvo un pequeño detalle— Ese pelo tuyo. Déjame hacer algo…

Siempre me gustó su pelo, tan largo y lacio. El mío jamás crecía tanto y tenía unas leves ondas en las puntas, cortesía de mi padre. Y la más linda de las Weasley, siempre fui y seré yo, así que busqué atarlo para que no resaltara tanto.

—Vicky… Victorie… De veras que no hace falta… Yo… —intentaba convencerme, entonces tiré, sólo un poquito, de su pelo para que se callase.

—¡Ahí está! Estas preciosa…

Le di mi espejo de bolsillo. A todos lados llevo uno. "Siempre hermosa" es mi lema.

El peinado no le quedaba nada mal. Obviamente, mi intención no era dejarla hecha un monstruo. Era… No dejarla opacarme.

—Rosie… —le encanta que la llame así— El otro día te vi con… ciertas personas. Y no son muy… ¿Cómo decirlo?... "Convenientes".

Abrió los ojos muy grandes. La había pillado. La había visto muy pegadita a Malfoy y, a decir verdad, ese chico y su familia no me agradan. No es por juzgar, pues se arrepintieron todos antes de la última batalla, pero no son los más queridos del país y no quiero que piensen que una integrante de mi familia… Ya saben. ¡No es para nada de cotilla!

—Nuevas… compañías —dijo con una espantosa sonrisa.

—Ah —dije simplemente. No le creía y era evidente. _"Nota mental número dos: enterarse qué es lo que pasa entre esos dos."_

Pero antes que nada, tenía que mandarle la carta a mi amado. Me fui sin siquiera saludarla. Amo esas salidas misteriosas.

Me dirigí a la pajarera. Llegué, preparé la lechuza y la observé volar, pensando en mi novio, hasta que desapareció en el horizonte. Volví a bajar.

Caminaba por el segundo piso, cuando los vi al final del pasillo. No era cierto. ¿Ese era… James? Y con… ¿La Chang? ¿La Asiática fácil? Imposible…

Volví a mirar y ya no estaban. Me fui acercando hasta el lugar donde los había visto, al lado de un armario, y nada…

Pensé que había sido mi imaginación, así que continué mi trayecto. Las dos horas libres ya habían terminado, y yo tenía que estar en clase. Pero por ser prefecta, tengo ciertos… _Beneficios_.

Al llegar al cuarto piso, volví a mirar. Esto sí que era verdadero. Scorpius Malfoy contra la pared con una chica. Y bueno, como me cae mal y tenía muchas ganas de saber con quién estaba ese pequeño, que está bueno como un tren, decidí interrumpirlo…

—¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? ¿No deberían estar en clases? —dije con mi mejor voz autoritaria, regodeándome en el placer de interrumpir gente.

Se separaron bruscamente. La chica era… ¿Rose? ¡Ja! Mis conjeturas eran correctas, aunque me sorprendió ver a mi primita en esa situación. Mira la muy perra a quién se había agarrado…

Rose estaba coloradísima y el chico estaba a punto de estallar.

—Yo… voy a clase —musitó Malfoy y se fue.

Rose me miró. Creía que iba a gritarme de todo así que decidí hacer otra de mis misteriosas salidas.

—Así que… ¿Nuevas compañías? —le guiñé un ojo y me fui.

Ya tendría yo que contárselo a mi querido tío Ron.

* * *

Hasta aquí es este chapter :)

Ya sabemos para quién era la dichosa carta :) y vemos que **no era Miley** la compañía que había reprochado Victorie a Rose, en el capítulo anterior

Pero quedan interrogantes...

**¿Cuál fue "esa-horrible-situación-en-Navidad-que-nadie-jamás-volverá-a-nombrar"?**

**¿Tendrán algo los bombones, esta vez?**

**¿Eran esos James y la Chang o Victorie alucinaba? :o**

**Y nos queda saber quién estaba con Scorpius en la sala de menesteres, qué paso con la túnica de Scorpius en manos de Rose, por qué Rose le hablaba a la Chang y a dónde fue misteriosamente James.**

**QUIERO AGRADECER DE CORAZÓN A TODAS AQUELLAS QUE SIGUEN ESTE FIC. A LAS QUE SE GASTAN DOS MINUTOS DE SU TIEMPO EN DEJAR UN REVIEW Y A LAS QUE AGREGAN A FAVORITES Y ALERTS. SON TAN GENIALES QUE ME HACEN LLORAR. :D**

**Aunque sé que no todas dejan reviews. Me gustaría que se atrevieran, para decir lo que piensan y ayudarme a seguir el fic con toda la buena onda y las pilas puestas :) Juro que no lleva más de dos minutos (Si les lleva más, les devolvemos su dinero! ¿Ah no? Bueno... déjenlo igual ;) )  
**

**QUIERO QUE ME PRESIONES! :D**

**V**


	4. POV James Potter

**Hola :) Vuelvo con otro capítulo, con un James a lo gemelos Weasley :D **

**Agradesco MUCHISISISISIMO los reviews y pido que aquellas que no se anima a dejarlos, lo hagan! Con un "me gustó" o "lo odié" me conformo, lo juro (si es más, obvio que mejor. Los reviews largos son lo más mejor de la vida... )**

**Recomiendo que antes de empezar relean las preguntas de los capítulos anteriores, para poder seguir el hilo.**

**Que lo disfruten!**

**

* * *

**JAMES POV

Sí. Sé que hubiera debido estar en clase. Pero cuando uno está enamorado… Además era clase de botánica, y el "Profesor Longbottom"… ¡Ja! ¿Quién se cree eso? Repito: Además era clase de Botánica, y Neville no me diría nada. Privilegio de ser hijo de uno de sus mejores amigos.

Como decía: sí, estoy enamorado. Ella es… Miley Chang. La chica más hermosa de Hogwarts. Pero la única que lo sabía, era mi prima Rose.

Una vez nombré a Miley, como quien no quiere la cosa, en mi casa. Papá se atragantó con el café y mamá me miró con una cara que agujerearía la pared, así que decidí no revelarles ni el más mínimo indicio de mi amor por ella.

Y qué tiene que ver el estar enamorado, con faltar a clase de Botánica, se preguntarán. Bueno, me la había pasado observando en el Mapa del Merodeador, (objeto que un día tomé, no robé, del escritorio de mi padre) el puntito correspondiente a mi amada. En las dos horas libres que se acercaban, la buscaría e intentaría convencerla, una vez más, de que saliera conmigo. Era obvio que se negaba sólo por… por… porque sí.

Escuché bullicio correspondiente a los Gryffindor que llegaban a la sala común para disfrutar sus horas libres. Bajé las escaleras. Un grupito de chicas de segundo año me miraban muy poco disimuladamente. Las miré y sonreí. Casi se desmayan. De pronto un grito me sobresaltó. Me di vuelta y reconocí a mi prima Victorie gritándoles como loca a unos chicos de quinto año. Histérica...

La seguí con la mirada. Se sentó en una mesa, sacó un pergamino rosa y se puso a escribir. Qué desagradable. Esa carta estaba destinada a Teddy. Lo supe por la sonrisa idiota que mi prima compuso. ¡Eran como primos por Merlín! Desde el día que los interrumpí en King Cross, tengo pesadillas sobre esos dos.

Volví a subir a mi cuarto rápidamente y tomé una caja color rosa de debajo de mi cama. La etiqueta decía: Para Victorie Weasley.

¿Conocen a esas personas que son como un imán para tus bromas? ¿Que te es necesario molestar? Bueno, Victorie era una de ellas. Cada tanto le dejaba bombones rellenos con diferentes hechizos: mocos inteligentes, transpiración excesiva, olores de pies, lo normal.

Volví a bajar y dejé la caja, sin que Victorie me viera, sobre una mesita dorada. Bombones con pociones de amor, con efecto sobre Rudolph "Grano-con-patas" Stain. Pobre Vicky. Si los comía, surtirían efecto al cabo de una hora y se pasaría una tarde tirada sobre Rudolph y sus granos. Por favor, ni que él fuera un mal chico…

Cuántos recuerdos que me traen los bombones. Vuelvo a repetir, pobre Vicky. Esa Navidad realmente me excedí, lo reconozco.

En lugar de la caja con bombones rellenos con poción para el amor hacia un chico, me confundí y tomé la que tenia poción… Hacia una chica. Victorie estuvo todo el día persiguiendo a Lizzie Michelson, cantándole serenatas y esperándola debajo del muérdago. El efecto desapareció justo en el instante en el que Victorie la alcanzó y estuvo a punto de besarla. Y gracias a Merlín que no lo hizo. Fue una experiencia realmente traumática. Me juré jamás volver a jugarle una broma, pero bueno, ya saben: _"No juréis en vano_…". Además ella también se excedió cuando le contó a mi madre que el tío George me regalaba chascos de su tienda. ¡Ay mi querido tío!… Qué gran hechizo _Mocomurciélagos_ que hizo mamá aquella vez…

Prosigo con mi historia: salí de la torre de Gryffindor, busqué un pasillo desierto y saqué nuevamente el Mapa. Esa tarde iba a tirármele a Miley aunque fuese lo último que hiciera. La busque por más de veinte minutos pero no logré encontrarla. Había desaparecido. Estúpido mapa.

De pronto mis ojos encontraron otro puntito, que necesitaba encontrar antes de llevar a cabo el plan: Rose Weasley. Y estaba nada más y nada menos que en la biblioteca. Me dirigí hacia allá.

La encontré en una mesa, mordiendo una pluma muy concentrada.

—Qué tal, pelirroja —la saludé. Se sobresaltó y sonrió.

—¿Cómo estás James? Hoy es el gran día…

—Sí. ¿Lograste hablar con ella? —mi voz era totalmente ansiosa.

Le había pedido y hasta rogado a Rose que le hablara de mí a Miley. Necesitaba que ella dejara de pensar que era un idiota y me mirara con otros ojos.

—Lo hice James. Me costó pero lo hice. Le hablé lo mejor creíblemente posible de ti.

—¿Creíblemente? Eso reduce mis posibilidades…

Nos reímos un buen rato y hablamos en voz baja de cosas triviales hasta que empecé a marearme. Las bibliotecas me enferman. Si mal no recuerdo, habíamos pasado casi una hora entera ahí dentro, un record para mí. Y si no me apuraba no podría encontrar a Miley. Pero no dejaría a mi primita ahí sola entre todos esos comelibros. No señor.

—¡Vamos Rose! ¡Sal de este lugar! ¡Huele a inteligencia! ¿Por qué no vas al jardín con tus amigas? Son horas LIBRES. En las horas LIBRES nadie estudia. Ven vamos afuera.

—Oh, esta bien James.

Se dejó arrastrar por mí, mientras todos nos miraban. Los chicos de Hogwarts mueren por mi pequeña prima. Lástima que estoy yo para cuidarla, imbéciles.

Guiñé un ojo seductivamente a madame Pince, la bibliotecaria, y salimos… ¿Cuántos años tendrá esa mujer?

En el pasillo nos encontramos con Victorie. Llevaba en la mano la carta para Teddy. Qué asco.

—¿Y esa carta? —le pregunté. Según mis cálculos no me respondería la pregunta.

—No es de tu incumbencia —respondió rápidamente Victorie. Mis cálculos eran correctos. Pero qué inteligente soy.

—Siempre tan simpática… —sonreí y fue cuando la vi. La causante de mis suspiros… No, muy cursi. Repito: Miley, la chica más sensual de todo Hogwarts, acababa de pasar por el corredor que cruzaba el que estábamos, ¿ella sola? Era una señal y tenía que aprovecharla.

—Bueno, chicas… El deber me llama. —dije y salí corriendo.

Debí haber quedado como un loco pero no me importaba. A veces nuestro cuerpo no responde a nuestra mente cuando de mujeres se trata. En todo sentido.

Corrí al final del pasillo y doblé. No aparecía. Saqué el Mapa y la encontré al lado del armario de las gárgolas. Corrí la distancia que nos separaba y la vi. Apoyada en la pared, cruzada de brazos y con la vista perdida. Parecía enojada.

Caminé hasta ella y me apoyé en la pared a su lado, observándola. Cuando se percató de mi presencia, giró su cabeza hacia mí. Le sonreí. Me fulminó con la mirada, pero no se fue. Solamente se quedó ahí parda observando el vacío.

Ninguno de los dos habló. Mi mente buscaba algo interesante para decir, algo que hacer, pero nada se me ocurría. Pasaron minutos silenciosos. El silencio comenzó a hacérseme incómodo y cuando estaba por hablarle, ella me interrumpió:

—¿Sabes? Los hombres son todos unos malditos desgraciados. Desgraciadamente imbéciles… —me miró de arriba a abajo— Pero desgraciadamente sexys —en ese momento los dos supimos qué hacer.

Me tomó rápidamente de la cara y yo a ella de la cintura y comenzamos a besarnos apasionadamente, sin parar siquiera para respirar. ¡Oh Merlín! ¡Si pudiera explicarles cómo besaba esa chica!...

Sus uñas se clavaban en mi espalda y sus manos recorrían mi cuello. Mis brazos rodeaban su perfecta cintura. Me revolvía el cabello de quién sabe qué afrodisíaca manera. Me separé un momento para respirar y mi cuerpo se congeló (imagínense lo complicado que eso debió haber sido debido a mi temperatura corporal en ese momento). En el final del pasillo, estaba Victorie mirándonos.

Condenada rubia.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, empujé a Miley adentró del armario y me metí junto con ella.

—¿Pero qué haces? ¿Estas loco o qué? —estaba hecha una furia y me miraba como muy pocas personas, además de mi madre, me habían mirado.

—¡Sh! Silencio —y le tapé la boca (roja e hinchada, seguramente como la mía) con la mano.

Lo sé. Una actitud muy poco caballerosa. Pero si mi indiscreta prima la escuchaba, nos descubriría. Veía a Victorie acercarse por la puerta entreabierta del pequeño armario. Miley y yo estábamos prácticamente pegados. Nuestras bocas a milímetros de distancia. Victorie se acercaba cada vez más. Miraba como un sabueso cada rincón del pasillo. Parecía segura de que nos había visto.

Miley comenzó a pegar gritos ahogados por mi mano. Si continuaba chillando, la Prefecta, que estaba cada vez más cerca, nos descubriría. Entonces reemplacé mi mano por mi boca. Volví a besarla y de esa manera se aflojó. Ah, Mujeres… Nunca saben callarse cuando les conviene…

Finalmente escuché que los pasos de mi prima se alejaban.

Ya tendría yo que encontrar las lejanas ganas de separarme de mi chica.

* * *

Y bueeeeno... Tenemos varias respuestas.

Ya sabemos que sí tenían algo esos bombones (¿aparecerá Rudolph?). Está resuelto el misterio entre James y Rose. También descubrimos "esa-horrible-situación-en-Navidad-que-nadie-jamás-volverá-a-nombrar" y sabemos que Victorie no alucinaba cuando vio a James y la chang juntos.

**¿Reprenderán a James por faltar a clase?**

**¿Qué le pasaba a Miley?**

**¿Dónde terminarán estos dos adolescentes repletos de hormonas?**

**¿Con quién estaba Scorpius en la sala multipropósito? ¿Y qué fue de su túnica? ¿Dónde retomarán lo que empezaron Rose y Scorpius y James y Miley? ¿Surtirá efecto la poción en Victorie?**

**GRACIAS POR LEERME. ME HACEN LLORAR. :)**

**Reviews por favor?**

**V**


	5. POV Miley Chang

**Hola! :D**

**Mil perdones por la tardanza, es que estuve trabajando y no paré ni un minuto. Ahora ya empezé las clases (¬¬) y tengo más tiempo :)**

**Vamos a leer ahora el punto de vista de Miley Chang, una chica con "muy mala reputación", según Rose. Espero que les guste**

**Como les digo siempre, le recomiendo leer las pregunats anteriores, así siguen el hilo. **

**Ahora a lo importante...**

* * *

**MILEY CHANG POV**

Cuando me sonrió y me guiñó un ojo, no pensé que fuera así. Cuando me habló al oído, diciendo las cosas que dijo y haciéndome reír y sonrojar al mismo tiempo, tampoco lo sospeché. Ni siquiera cuando me llevó de la mano a la sala de menesteres al comenzar las dos horas libres, lo imaginé.

—Oh Scorpius, eres fantástico… Yo… —y lo había sido. Uno de los mejores. Tenía que admitirlo.

—Si, si lo sé… Estee… mira... me tengo que ir...

Cuando abrió apuradísimo la puerta y se fue, todavía con la túnica en la mano, sin siquiera escucharme, sí que lo pensé: Scorpius Malfoy era un tremendo imbécil.

Puedo aregurarles, qe es un idiota. El Presidente del Comité de Idiotas, a decir verdad, pero puedo asegurarles que a pesar de eso, es un Dios. Sus manos, su piel, su perfume, la manera que te hace sentir hermosa… Y la manera que te deja tirada como una más.

¿Y saben realmente qué fue lo que más me molestó? ¡Que normalmente soy yo la que está en el lugar de Scorpius! Soy yo la que los seduce, y la que luego los deja. Y así es tiene que ser.

Bueno, tampoco que hayan sido muchas mis conquistas. Tan sólo unos… ¿Veintiocho? ¿treinta y cinco? Bueno, sin contar el equipo de Quidditch de Raveclaw, y mitad del de Hufflepuff (La otra mitad son mujeres). ¡Ja! Casi nada. Además siempre (casi) fue a cambio de un beneficio. Entiéndanme. Luego dicen que soy "fácil". Sólo inteligente, chicas, no sean celosas. Lo de la pollera corta y el escote bajo, son para estar preparada en cualquier ocasión, en el caso de necesitar un favor.

Volviendo a Scorpius: creo que no estaba muy... "concentrado" en lo que hacía. Juraría que hubo momentos en los que escuché "Rose" en lugar de "Miley", pero como no estaba prestando atención a lo que decía (¿quién puede estarlo cuando tienes sus manos recorriéndote el cuerpo por debajo de la camisa?), no estoy segura.

De lo que sí estoy segura, es que cuando yo le nombré a Rose, fue uno de los únicos momentos en los que me habló, desde que me dejé llevar hasta la puerta de la Sala de Menesteres.

—¿Sala de Menesteres? —le dije cuando me respondió qué hacía caminando frente a una pared— Ah sí, hoy Rose Weasley me habló de su existencia cuando…

Se detuvo de repente me miró fijo y preguntó:

—¿Rose? ¿La pelirroja? ¿Hablas con ella? ¿Qué te dijo?

—Antes de decirme que iba a estudiar en la biblioteca en las dos horas libres, me habló de…

—¿En la biblioteca, eh? —sonrió y miró al final del pasillo. Juraría que estuvo a punto de cancelar todo lo relacionado con la Sala. Pero volvió a mirarme, abrió la puerta y me hizo pasar, para luego… Bueno, no hace falta que entremos en detalles.

Rose Weasley. Una muy buena chica. Había comenzado a acercarse a mí y a mis amigas, hacía un tiempo. Al principio, intentamos asustarla, pero ella no se acobardó. Ella intentaba hablarme y yo simplemente la ignoraba. Luego pasé de ignorarla, a tratarla mal. Finalmente me ayudó con algunas tareas y terminamos, no digo amigas, pero sí, compañeras cercanas.

Igualmente, la niña no engañaba a nadie: se acercaba para hablarme de su primo James. El pobre me amaba y me tiraba todo tipo de indirectas para que saliera con él. Pero todos sabían que yo lo detestaba. No es que fuera feo, pero me parecía un estúpido y no era mi tipo. Algunas pensarán: "¡Cualquiera es tu tipo, perra!" Esas están equivocadas. Todos aquellos que puedan darme algún beneficio, son mi tipo.

Rose intentaba convencerme de que estaba equivocada con respecto a Potter y hablaba maravillas de él. Debo admitir que me reí de lo lindo cuando me contó algunas de las bromas de James.

Retomando la historia, cuando Scorpius me dejó en la Sala de Menesteres, me quedé petrificada. ¿Cómo podía? ¿A mí? Me acomodé el uniforme y salí apurada de la Sala. Insultaba internamente al rubio. No era que estuviese enamorada, ni nada por el estilo, es sólo que… Me dolía el orgullo. _¡Tendrías que estar babeando a mis pies, idiota!_ Nadie, repito, NADIE osa usar a Miley Chang de esa manera. ¡Miley Chang _es_ la que usa de esa manera!

Corrí por los pasillos de Hogwarts, subí y bajé escaleras, hasta que llegué a una parte desconocida del castillo. Estaba agotada, perdida y furiosa. Apoyé la espalda contra la pared, al lado de un armario con gárgolas en la parte superior.

De pronto sentí una presencia a mi lado. Giré la cabeza y reconocí a James Potter. Estaba apoyado con el hombro en la pared, observándome.

"_Lo que me faltaba"_ pensé.

Sólo miraba. No decía absolutamente nada, por fortuna para él, porque si en ese momento hubiera dicho algo, lo habría hechizado.

Me sonrió y yo lo fulminé con la mirada. No estaba de humor. Pensé en irme, pero no quería estar sola, e ir con mis amigas significaba contarles que Scorpius me había dejado plantada. Yo también callé. Mi furia no había desaparecido y mi mente estaba enfocada en el imbécil de Scorpius. ¿Por qué tenía que haberme dejado seducir?

Pero luego me llegaron imágenes de los otros chicos con los que había estado. Todos estúpidos. ¿O era yo la estúpida al estar con ellos? Un poco de ambos. Miré a James por el rabillo del ojo.

Hablando de seducir. El chico no había dicho una palabra y sin embargo... ¿que pasaría si él era realmente como Rose decía?

"_No, no, no. No otra vez Miley"_

Pero mi conciencia parecía cada vez más lejana. ¿Y si no era un imbécil como Malfoy? Pero al fin y al cabo era un hombre. Y son todos iguales. Necesité desahogarme:

—¿Sabes? Los hombres son todos unos malditos desgraciados. Desgraciadamente imbéciles… —lo miré desde el despeinado pelo, hasta los rotos dobladillos de los pantalones... Está bien, la carne es débil— Pero desgraciadamente sexys —En ese momento los dos supimos qué hacer.

Lo tomé del rostro con fuerza y me descargué con él. Era un beso apasionado y fuerte, que comencé manejando yo, pero del cual luego él tomó las riendas. ¡Oh Merlín! Besaba (casi) tan bien como Malfoy. Pero él me hacía sentir ¿Querida? Su pelo, su espalda, sus manos… Todo me sumergía en un mundo sub-real. Estaba flotando en una —muy caliente— nube, cuando James se detuvo. Y antes de que yo abriera los ojos me empujó dentro del armario que estaba a nuestro lado y se metió conmigo.

—¿Pero qué haces? ¿Estas loco o qué? —mi cólera retornó.

—¡Sh! Silencio —y me tapó la boca con la mano. Eso fue el colmo. Me había equivocado nuevamente: ¡Era estúpido como cualquier otro hombre!

Estábamos muy cerca y él miraba algo por la abertura de la puerta. Comencé a gritarle todo tipo de palabras malsonantes, pero mis gritos quedaban apagados por la mano de él. Mis chillidos no cesaban, entonces con un ademán de impaciencia tomó mi cara con las manos, y volvió a besarme.

De acuerdo, fue poco, pero eso bastó para hacerme callar. Sus besos me trasladaban a otro mundo. Si pudiera explicarles cómo besa ese chico, me entenderían.

Ya tendría yo que buscar otro lugar para terminar nuestros besos, pues les aseguro que no terminarían en un armario.

* * *

Bien! :D

¡Ahí tenemos la famosa acompañante de Malfoy en la salaaa! Y era la q estaba con James, mirá la perra… 

Al parecer Miley sabía las intenciones de Rose, y además fue ella quien le dijo a Scorpius que Rose estaba en la biblioteca, y éste se interesó mucho por ella. Qué interesante...

**¿Y dónde terminarán todos (Rose y Scorpius, James y Miley) lo antes empezado? -¡Falta la entrega de la túnica!**

**¿Qué hay de Rudolph y la poción en Victorie?**

**Bueno, como dije al principio, este es un mini-fic, por lo que el CAPÍTULO que viene, va a ser el ÚUUULTIMO :)**

**DOY MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A ** , agustinitius, Sra. Rose Parker, moonzabini, Nonelia, Abril , maring, weasley weasel Y A CaR Malfoy Weasley POR LOS REVIEWS QE ME HACEN MUUUY FELIZ! SON LAS MEJORES CHICAS! Les mando un **Scorpius** o un **James** dentro de una torta, a cada una :)

ESPERO QUE **TODAS** LAS QUE LEEN EL FIC, DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS, CRÍTICAS, TOMATES, LO QUE SEA! COMO PARA UN ACTOR LA RECOMPENSA SON LOS APLAUSOS, LOS REVIEWS LO SON PARA EL ESCRITOR DE FICS :)

**REVIEWS!**

**v**


	6. De Baños, gritos e histeria

Hola! Volví y con un capítulo con el que me morí de risa y espero que ustedes también lo hagan

Debo decirles que este no va a ser el último capítulo. Para que no se haga demasiado largo este, decidí agregar un **EPÍLOGO.**

Baasta de charlas y vamos a ver cómo se devuelve esa túnica... :D

* * *

Scorpius estaba lavándose la cara en el baño. Estaba acalorado e Indignado. Hacía cinco minutos había tenido la oportunidad de besar a –la única, la imposible- Rose Weasley, y esa rubia tonta le había arruinado el momento. La había tenido servida y ella parecía muy contenta en el lugar donde estaba. ¿Desde cuándo estaba esperando esa oportunidad? ¿Y cuándo iba a volver a tenerla?

De pronto una figura colorada apareció en el espejo del lavabo. Scorpius sonrió. Esta vez no lograría asustarlo, ni sorprenderlo.

Rose estaba parada detrás de él con una túnica en la mano. Él se giró para enfrentarla.

—Rose, no deberías estar aquí. Es el baño de chicos —dijo Scorpius como hablándole a una niña pequeña, y dio un paso hacia ella.

—Sé interpretar los cartelitos de la puerta del baño Malfoy, gracias —respondió retrocediendo otro paso más.

—¿Entonces qué haces aquí? Viniste a buscar lo que dejamos inconcluso ¿verdad? —el chico seguía acercándose.

—Eso quisieras. Vine a devolverte tu túnica —lanzó el negro retazo de tela al pecho del rubio— ¿Será que estás pensando mucho en ciertas polleras que te olvidas las cosas?

Scorpius, se mostró sorprendido. ¿Cuándo la había dejado ahí? Volvió a mirar a la chica, observó la túnica y la tiró a un costado. Se aproximó más a ella, con pasos rápidos y decididos, pero esta vez Rose no se movió.

—No respondiste mi pregunta. ¿Viniste a reclamar el beso?

—Tú tampoco respondiste la mía. ¿Estás pensando en alguien en especial y por eso te olvidas las cosas?

Ambos callaron y se miraron mutuamente por algunos segundos. Entonces…

—No te importa.

La respuesta de ambos resonó a la vez. Trataron de reprimir sonrisas.

—Vamos, _Rosie. _No finjas que no te mueres por mí.

—¿Morirme por ti? Malfoy, admiro la confianza que tienes en ti mismo, pero creo que se te va de las manos —replicó ella sarcásticamente.

Scorpius sonrió ampliamente, esta vez sin contenerse. A Rose se le aceleró el corazón y aflojaron las piernas al ver esos dientes blancos y parejos, en una sonrisa tan sincera. Pero no podía permitirlo. ¿Para qué? ¿Para aumentarle todavía más el ego al rubio que tenía en frente? No iba a ser ella quien lo permitiera.

—Admite que tienes ganas de besarme desde siempre—dijo entrecerrando los ojos y acercándose peligrosamente a su cara.

—Jamás —replicó ella, tozuda, sin dejarse acobardar por lo escasos centímetros que la separaban de aquella boca tan deliciosa —Además —continuó, a la defensiva—, perdóname, pero fuiste tú quien en el pasillo, se acercó a mí, invadiendo mi preciado espacio personal. Tú te mueres por besarme —concluyó como poniendo fin a la discusión.

—Sí, sí, lo sé. Pero esa no es la cuestión —rodó los ojos—. Ambos superamos esa parte. Estamos en la parte en la que _tú_ admites que no puedes resistirte a mí. Acéptalo.

—Sí. No. Sí. ¡Diablos! —el rubio alzó una ceja, divertido— _No_ lo aceptaré, porque _sí_ puedo resistirme a ti, porque no eres tanto como crees. Que todas piensen que eres un Zeus, no quiere decir…

—Pensamos, Rosie, _pensamos_. Estás incluída en ese_ "todas"_, recuérdalo. —acotó guiñando un ojo y con una sonrisa autosuficiente— Pero, está bien, no lo admitas. Pero hazlo —agregó seriamente.

—¿El qué? —Rose se alejó, sólo un poco, para mirarlo a los ojos confundida.

—¡El besarme, Weasley, el besarme! —replicó hastiado, tomándola de los hombros— Me besas, te beso y terminado el asunto.

—¿Asunto? —repitió incrédula— ¿Qué asunto? ¿Es que quieres haber besado a todas las chicas de Hogwarts antes de Navidad? ¿Es ese tu asunto?

Rose entrecerró nuevamente los ojos, furiosa y se soltó bruscamente de su agarre. Se alejó de él, en dirección al espejo. Resopló.

—Eres increíble, Malfoy —dijo irritada, mirándolo por el reflejo.

—Sí, lo sé.

—…¿Sabes cuál es tu problema? Que para ti, las mujeres son como antojos. Las quieres, inmediatamente las tienes y se te pasa el apetito. ¡Y siempre las tienes!

—Siempre.

—…Pero no conmigo.

Rose se dio la vuelta, encarándolo. Caminó de nuevo hacia él, lentamente, balanceando su cabellera pelirroja. Se detuvo a un paso de distancia y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Scorpius no podía terminar de entender la expresión de su rostro. Y eso lo preocupaba.

—Por lo cual, si no me equivoco, paso a ser la que más quieres. Porque no me _tienes… _

La chica esbozó una seductora sonrisa. El tono de su voz había cambiado: ahora hablaba con voz suave y sedosa, en lugar de ser irritada e histérica. Se acercó todavía más a él y continuó.

—Pero, lo que más me sorprende, es que no quieres robar el beso. —dijo, a escasa distancia, jugando con un dedo sobre los botones a la altura del pecho de la camisa de él— Quieres ganarlo. Quieres que _yo_ caiga. ¿Verdad? —Lo miró y sus ojos bajaron unos centímetros. Scorpius tragó hondo al ver esos ojos grandes y redondos clavados en su propia boca, pero pronto volvieron a concentrarse en sus botones. Ella sonrió como quien sabe la verdad, y acercó el cuerpo un poco más. Scorpius estaba clavado en su lugar.

—Lo cual —continuó tras unos segundos—, me da una mínima idea de a quién pertenecen las polleras en las que andas pensando —levantó la vista, y el chico sintió que, por poco, se lo comía con la mirada.

E _increíblemente,_ calló. Ninguna acotación vanidosa, ningún chiste desubicado. Tan sólo la miró expectante, hipnotizado por esa voz de ángel, esos ojos carnales y la excitante cercanía.

—¿Qué pasa, Scorpius? ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones? —Preguntó repitiendo la pregunta que él había formulado hacía minutos en aquel pasillo desierto— Quizás, tan sólo quizás, podría seguir su ejemplo…

Y antes de que Scorpius pudiera hacer algo, Rose lo tomó de la corbata, ladeó su cabeza y la detuvo balanceándose sobre su boca. El chico sentía su aliento sobre los labios. La vio humedecerse los suyos propios. Las infinitas pestañas de Rose, lo acariciaban. Podía ver los ojos de ella entornados. Sintió cosquillas cuando, entre roces de labios, Rose dijo:

—Qué lástima que yo no soy el antojo de nadie —dijo mordazmente esbozando un sonrisa y se echó hacia atrás, volviendo a una distancia prudencial.

La cara desconcertante de Scorpius, habría merecido un premio...

Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, una maraña de brazos y manos entró en el baño. Un chico de pelo negro se sacaba la túnica mientras besaba a una muchacha que lo ayudaba en su tarea. Rose y Scorpius giraron la cabeza bruscamente.

—¿James? —preguntó la pelirroja.

Su primo se percató de la voz, y se separó asustado de su chica.

—¿Rose? Qué haces aquí con…

—¿Miley? James, primo, no creí que llegarías a tanto hoy.

—¿Miley? ¡Miley! ¡Ahí está! ¡Ella era con la que estuve en la sala de menesteres! ¡Yo sabía que recordaría el nombre!

—¡¿QUÉ MALFOY?! —gritaron todos a la vez. El rubio había recuperado la capacidad del habla, pero en el momento menos indicado.

—¿No recordabas mi nombre?

—¿Estuviste con _ella_ en la sala de menesteres? —Rose esta que echaba chispas.

—¡¿Estuviste con _él_ en la sala de menesteres, Miley?! ¡¡Y tú quita tus manos de mi prima, ahora mismo!! —bramó James.

Scorpius sacó las manos de la cintura de Rose, las levantó en señal de inocencia y antes de que pudiera defenderse, un nuevo enredo de patas y piernas entró en el baño.

Una chica, subida a horcajadas sobre un muchacho, besándolo apasionadamente, y éste último, flacucho, alto y con mucho acné, moviendo los brazos desenfrenadamente en señal de auxilio.

—¡Ayuda! —gritó el muchacho cuando la chica dejó su boca para ocuparse de desabrocharle la camisa.

Los demás estaban paralizados, y lo estuvieron aún más cuando vieron quién era aquella rubia, que se bajó de encima del chico al percatarse de los demás. Estaba agitada y respiraba hondo, con una gran sonrisa, ojos brillantes, las mejillas coloradas y aferrada cual garrapata al brazo de Rudolph.

—¿Victorie? —preguntó Rose.

—¿Rose? ¿Y qué hace aquí la Chang? —Victorie preguntó confundida.

—¿La Chang? Mi nombre es Miley, para tu información.

—¿Y con Rudolph? ¡Ja! La poción de amor surtió efecto. Creo que al dejarla reposar tanto, se intensificó un poquito… —rió James.

—¿Qué? ¿Poción? ¿James fuiste tú? ¡Reviértela ya mismo! —Rudolph se quejó.

—No sé de qué te quejas Stain. Te costará trabajo volver a encontrarla así de cariñosa —dijo Malfoy señalando a Victorie con la cabeza y cruzando los brazos.

—Tiene razón, te estoy haciendo un favor, Rudolph —acotó nuevamente James.

—Malfoy… Ah, yo te vi besando a Rose —dijo Victorie en tono soñador.

—¿Qué? ¿Besando a Rose? ¿La besaste Malfoy? —gritó James, celoso.

—¿La besaste? ¿A los minutos de haber estado con migo? —le reprochó Miley.

—¿Minutos? —replicó James a Miley. Ella sonrió inocente.

—¡¿Lo besaste?! —Fue Rudolph quien habló sobre todas las voces. Todos se callaron de repente.

Todos tenían algo que ver en el asunto… Pero ¿Rudolph?

Éste de un tironeo se soltó de Victorie, que quedó al borde de las lágrimas, y se acercó a donde estaban Scorpius y Rose.

—Tú… Pelirroja tonta, ¿Besaste esos labios de terciopelo? ¿Osaste penetrar en esa boca sagrada? ¿Sentiste esa lengua magistral con la tuya, sucia y sin experiencia?

Rose alzó las cejas confundida.

—Sí. No. ¡Diablos, no lo sé! ¿Y eso qué importancia tiene?

—Bueno, tampoco es gran cosa. Yo también lo hice... —Acotó Miley, desde un rincón, restándole importancia. Calló de pronto con una mirada severa de James.

Rudolph la ignoró.

—¿Qué importancia tiene? ¿¡Que qué importancia tiene?! —con un dedo amenazador comenzó a golpear el pecho de Rose— Esa boca es solo mía, niña. ¡Me pertenece!

—¿Pero qué...? Hey, hey, hey… Mi boca no pertenece a nadie más que a mi precioso Yo. Así que te agradecería, chico Rudoph, que dejaras de golpear a la señorita con el dedo y te vall….

Pero Scorpius no pudo continuar.

—¡Scorpius! —Rudolph lo interrumpió— He estado esperando este momento desde tu primer día en Hogwarts. Hoy cuando choqué contigo y te vi tan desaliñado yo… —suspiró como una excelente reina del drama— me quedé sin habla.

Para esta altura de su discurso, Rudolph lo había tomado de la mano.

—¡Scorpius te amo! —confesó y se lanzó hacia su boca.

Malfoy cayó al suelo, intentando desesperadamente sacarse a Rudolph de encima.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio, mientras todos asimilaban lo que estaba sucediendo. Rose fue la que primero lo hizo.

—¡Ah no, no, no! ¡Yo lo vi primero! —gritó y se lanzó al cuello de Rudolph para estrangularlo.

—¡No! ¡Suelta a mi amado Rudolph, perra! ¡Nos casaremos en noviembre! —Victorie saltó encima de Rose tirándole de los pelos.

—¡Victorie déjala! ¡Victorie bájate, por Merlín!

—¡James! ¡Lindo! ¡Te vas a lastimar! ¡No te metas!

—¡No le digas "Lindo" a mi primo!

—¡Malfoy te amo!

—¡Yo lo vi primero!

—Eso no es verdad. En realidad yo estuve antes…

—¡Ja! ¡Tú y cuantas más, china barata!

—¡Tú te callas hueca!

—¡Pensé que me querías a mí, Miley!

—Lo hago James, pero Malfoy me quiso primero a mí.

—¿Quién dijo que te quise? ¡Ay! ¡Quítame tus granos de encima!

—¡Sé que tú me amas Malfoy, como que me llamo Rudolpheo Laureano!

—¿Rudolpheo qué?

—¡Nos casaremos en noviembre!

—¡¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESTO?!

Una voz grave retumbó de lleno en el baño. Todos se quedaron de piedra, helados donde estaban. El profesor Longbottom (de acuerdo, o simplemente Neville) había entrado en el baño y encontrado un grupo de chicos, gritando, pataleando, tironeando y golpeándose entre ellos (sin contar a un alumno intentando besar a otro). Y todo eso, en hora de clase.

—¡¡¡Sepárense todos ya mismo!!! ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?! —preguntó incrédulo, mirando al grupo de estudiantes de hito en hito. Los gritos no tardaron en aparecer.

—¡Malfoy me ama!

—¡Claro que no! Es Rose quien me ama.

—¡Yo no te amo, imbécil! Yo no soy ninguna de "_esas cualquiera" _con las que andas.

—¡Ey, que yo no soy ninguna cualquiera!

—¡Nos casaremos en noviembre!

Los alaridos, se superónían e iban en aumento, entonces Neville los calló a todos con un grito digno de la mismísima directora McGonagall.

—¡QUE SE CALLEN! ¡Están todos castigados! ¡Ya tendrán TODOS ustedes que hacer una redacción sobre lo que en verdad pasó!

* * *

Y bueno, hasta aquí este chapter **¿Qué les pareció? Yo creo que se merece un Review ;)**

¿Se acuerdan del chico con el que chocó Scorpius en el primer capítulo? Miren quién era! Y La dichosa la túnica, finalemente fue devuelta... Aunque ignorada...

Como me pidieron, no mostré a ninguna Rose mojigata a los pies de Scorpius... Peeeeeero para mí algo sienten estos dos... Se verá aquello en el **Epílogo**? Les gustaría?

Les propongo que todas dejen un **Review**, diciéndome **qué les gustaría que haya en él**. Opiniones, gustos, preferencias, ideas, LO QUE SEA. Yo escribo para mí y para ustedes, que eso quede claro :) De verdad aprecio a todas aquellas que pasan unos minutos de su vida leyéndome :) Gracias a los Alerts, los Favorites y TODO TODO TODO :D

**Son GENIALES**.

_Presióname :D_

V


	7. Epílogo

**No me queda más que agradecerles, gente, y pedirles perdón. **

**Perdonen por tardar tanto en subir el epílogo. De verdad que traté de hacerlo lo mejor posible, para no defraudarlas. Además tuve unos problemas con la computadora que complicaron la cosa aún más. **

**Y le quiero dar gracias a todas las que me dieron fuerza, me alentaron, criticaron, se rieron, comentaron, suponieron... GRACIAS A TODAS :D**

**LuNiiTta, Abril, agustinitius, Anna Weasley Black, Bibis 97, BluishGreen, CaR Malfoy Weasley, Diluz, Fany D. Flowright, Flor440, Jezykah Thalie Lovegood, jos Black, Katurra, Linne Malfoy, Felton, liRose Multicolor, MagaLily, MakiMalfoy, maring, Melissa, , moonzabini, , Nonelia, Odisea y Sariu. Este es para ustedes chicas :)**

* * *

Era tarde en el castillo de Hogwarts. En los pasillos desiertos, sólo rondaban algunos rezagados que se dirigían presurosos a la sala común de sus casas, a sentarse junto al fuego para relajarse. Algunos alumnos hacían la tarea en los escritorios a último momento. El toque de queda estaba a punto de empezar. Los corredores se vaciaban, las aulas eran ocupadas por fantasmas, silencio, soledad y magia. Todo estaba tranquilo y en paz… excepto por cierta alumna de Ravenclaw.

Rose Weasley salió de su sala común, con dolor en los dedos y calambre en el trasero.

Condenada redacción. Le había llevado más de dos horas (sin contar los minutos de corrección y repaso). Se la entregaría a Neville y volvería rápidamente para terminar de estudiar Pociones.

Por la culpa de Malfoy había perdido toda la tarde de estudio. Si algo Rose Weasley sabía bien, era que no debía desperdiciar el tiempo. Y Scorpius Malfoy era eso mismo, una pérdida de tiempo, se repitió a ella misma intentando no pensar en el agradable y cálido cosquilleo interno que la recorría cuando estaba cerca suyo.

Sonrió al recordar lo sucedido en el baño esa tarde. Cómo había disfrutado el sentir al grandioso Scorpius Malfoy bajo su poder. Recordó su silencio expectante, su sorpresa al ver a Rose avanzando y su desconcertante cara cuando se dio cuenta de la trampa. ¿De verdad pensaba que él que ella podía ser una más? Bueno, pues no. Su "asunto" iba a tener que esperar unos… ¿mil años?

Por más que lo detestara, Rose no pudo dejar de pensar en cómo hubiera sido si ella en verdad lo hubiera besado. Este hecho imaginario fue uno de los motivos por los que había tardado tanto en terminar la redacción. Volvió a imaginar la sensación y no pudo evitar sentir un deje de arrepentimiento.

"_Detente, Rose Weasley_" —se dijo— "_Tú bien sabes que no le interesas a Malfoy. Sólo eres la única que le falta en su colección. ¿De verdad quieres besarlo y terminar siendo otro trofeo en la vitrina?"_

Y por más que intentó, no pudo terminar de contestar su propia pregunta.

En ese momento, levantó la vista y la fijó en el corredor. Hablando de Roma…

Estaba apoyado en la pared. Se había arreglado la camisa y anudado la corbata (muy floja, pero anudada al fin), aunque su cabello rubio –esa mezcla de dorado y castaño claro, que a Rose tanto le gustaba (aunque preferiría besar un troll antes que admitirlo)- seguía desordenado y su cara, impaciente.

Llevaba esperándola casi una hora. Le había entregado el texto al estúpido de Longbottom apenas lo hubo terminado y se dirigió al pasillo para encontrarse con Rose. ¿Por qué y para qué? Ni él lo sabía.

—Al fin llegas. Pensé que iba a tener que entrar por tu ventana con la escoba, como en Pascuas cuando…

—Sí, recuerdo muy bien esas Pascuas, gracias. Fue la primera vez que salieron a la luz con tanto vigor mis instintos asesinos.

—¿Te dije alguna vez que además de bonita eres simpática? —Preguntó sarcástico, poniéndose frente a ella y cortándole el paso.

Ella sonrió sin alegría y le dijo encendida:

—Muévete.

—¿Dónde vas?

—No te importa.

—No, no me importa pero aún así quiero saber —se cruzó de brazos, sin dejar de sonreír.

Rose suspiró, resignada. No iba a dejarla irse _en paz._

—Voy a entregarle esto al profesor, así que más te vale que te corras de mi camino.

Él no se movió ni un ápice. Totalmente predecible.

—¡Estás estorbando! —le plantó irritadamente.

—Tú también.

Rose bufó nuevamente y se hizo a un lado, para pasar de él. Scorpius hizo lo mismo y se volvió a interponer. Ella intentó hacia la derecha pero el chico la imitó, como en un espejo.

—¡Detente!

—¿Qué detengo?

Izquierda, Scorpius. Derecha, Scorpius

—¡Hazte a un lado!

—Es lo que intento hacer, Weasley, pero tú no quieres dejarme ir. No te preocupes, no eres la única —la sonrisa burlona de su cara era inconmovible.

Izquierda. Derecha. Izquierda. Derecha. Izquierda. Derecha.

Rose tropezó con sus propios pies y terminó sobre el pecho de Scorpius, aferrándose de su túnica para no caerse. Sus cuerpos chocaron de lleno y Rose se sonrojó.

—Mmm... Qué fogosa. —dijo el rubio sosteniéndola.

Rose lo miró unos segundos, forcejeó y se soltó bruscamente.

—Vete… a buscar tu fuego con Rudolpheo Laureano —le respondió alisándose la túnica, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Scorpius tardó unos segundos en entender y cuando lo hizo reaccionó totalmente a la defensiva.

—¿Ah, sí? Discúlpame, pero tu "yo lo vi primero", Weasley, francamente…

—¡Yo nunca dije eso!

—¡Sí lo hiciste!

—Que no —concluyó la chica, terminante—. Además, ¿cómo puedes saberlo? Tú estabas muy ocupado besándolo a Stain.

—Para tu información, Weasley, no lo estaba besando. Y todo esto no hubiera pasado si no fuera por tus locos parientes y sus infantiles bromas.

—Oh, Scorpius —comenzó Rose con vocecita finita, imitando a Rudolph— cuando choqué contigo y te vi tan desaliñado yo… —y suspiró dramáticamente, tal como lo había hecho el chico.

—De acuerdo, detente —contestó malhumorado. ¿Hacía falta que se lo recordaran?

—¡Te amo Malfoy! —continuó ella, fastidiándolo.

—Fue suficiente.

—Sé que tú me amas, Malfoy, como que me llamo…

Si no era por las buenas…

Scorpius se abalanzó sobre la chica y antes de que Rose pudiera decir algo, la agarró de las muñecas, le estampó la espalda contra la pared y la aprisionó con su propio cuerpo.

—Dije. Que. Ya. Basta. —acercó la cara peligrosamente hacia ella y la pelirroja desvió incómoda la mirada.

—¿Qué pasa, Rosie? —el muchacho habló tan cerca de su cara que Rose sintió su aliento a menta haciéndole tibias cosquillas en la mejilla y en la comisura de la boca.

Rose lo enfrentó y lo asesinó con la mirada. Lo detestaba. Y detestaba aún más, el hecho de que su corazón le estuviera latiendo tan fuerte.

Ella no iba a caer. No debería caer. No quería hacerlo… _¿O sí?_

—Hazte un lado, tengo que entregarle esto al profesor —dijo ella, intentando hacer caso omiso de la situación.

El rubio sonrió malicioso, se acercó todavía más y tras plantarle un tibio beso en el cuello ("¿siempre huele _tan_ bien?"), le susurró sensualmente al oído:

—Mojigata…

Rose, se paró en seco al escucharlo. Scorpius vio como su espalda se ponía rígida y hasta pudo escuchar el sonido de sus párpados cerrarse con fuerza.

—¿Así que ahora soy mojigata? —Rió la muchacha— Lamento contradecirte, pero no fui yo quien hoy en el baño casi moja sus pantalones como una virgen asustada, Scorpius… —Pronunció su nombre como una suave caricia.

El chico alzó sus cejas y sonrió altaneramente aunque sabiéndose perdedor. De acuerdo, lo había agarrado en esa. Todavía no se podía creer lo vehemente de la muchacha. Se dijo mentalmente que, entonces, tendría que conocerla más. Y a fondo.

Scorpius agarró las dos manos de la chica con una sola, las puso sobre su cabeza y con la que le quedaba libre le sostuvo la cara. Cómo le gustaba sentir esa piel tan blanca, tan suave, tan _de Rose._

—_¿_No vas a besarme ahora? —preguntó él y Rose sintió que esa era la propuesta más tentadora que le podrían a haber hecho.

—No me toques —siseó, mirándolo a los ojos.

—¿No te gusta? —preguntó el rubio, complacido por la ardiente mirada que Rose le estaba dirigiendo (_Ardiente_, no en la acepción de la palabra que le hubiera gustado, pero mejor que nada...).

—No —_Sí. _Rose sentía que iba a desfallecer en cualquier momento. ¿No podía ese maldito Malfoy buscarse alguna otra diversión?

—Tu cuerpo no dice lo mismo, Weasley. ¿Es ese tu ritmo cardíaco? ¿Y la respiración agitada es tuya? Estás toda colorada. Te pongo nerviosa ¿verdad?

Él no dejaba de sonreír y Rose llegó al límite de su paciencia. Con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz, lo empujó para ponerlo a una distancia prudencial y lo apuntaló con el dedo.

—Sé que usas a las chicas para divertirte, Malfoy. Que te gusta experimentar con cada una de ellas. Pero ¿sabes qué? No conmigo. Pero no-con-migo —a cada silaba, le proporcionaba un golpe en el pecho— ¿Oíste, Malfoy? No soy ninguna de tus admiradoras así que si me disculpas…

Rose se dio vuelta para irse, pero Scorpius la tomó del brazo y la atrajo hacia sí. No sabía por qué, pero no iba a permitir que se fuera. Era difícil admitirlo, pero esa chica no era una más. No _podía _ser vista como una más. Scorpius lo intentó. Qué rayos, _necesitó_ verla de ese modo pero por más que hizo, no lo logró. No se fijó en ella por su cuerpo, su seducción o el tamaño de su trasero.

Se había fijado en ella por sus sonrisa, por sus ojos, por su histeria, por su cara de concentración cuando hacía la tarea, porque se comía la uñas, porque parecía frágil por fuera pero en realidad era más que una fiera por dentro, por lo desordenado de su cabello cuando se levantaba tarde y no hacía tiempo de peinarse, por el brillo de sus ojos cuando estaba enfadada, por la textura de su piel, por el olor de su cabello, porque odiaba a la gente superficial. Se había fijado en ella mucho antes de lo que podía recordar. Le encantaba. Rose Weasley _le podía. _

—¡Qué! ¿Qué más quieres? —le plantó, furibunda. Estaba hasta las orejas del rubio.

Porque sí. Tenía que admitirlo, sentía algo por él. Y se sentía una idiota por hacerlo. Había intentado mil veces explicarse racionalmente por qué le atraía _justamente él,_ si había infinitos de mejores chicos en Hogwarts y hasta quizás mejores. Y cada una de esas veces, había caído en la cuenta de que era porque era _justamente _é_l._ Scorpius Imperio Malfoy. Y amaba cada una de esas cosas que lo hacían tan impertinente, mujeriego, vanidoso y detestable.

—Cállate y no interrumpas, Weasley —le dijo seriamente—. No eres ningún antojo. Tú… Tú eres… —Se tomó el puente de la nariz con dos dedos. No encontraba las palabras e inconscientemente empezó a mover exageradamente las manos— Oh, Dios. Yo… Tú… Yo no sé… Porque… contigo es… distinto —se rascó la cabeza— O algo así.

Rose se quedó estática en el lugar, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. ¿Había escuchado a Scorpius hablar en serio alguna vez? Definitivamente no. La pelirroja no podía darse el lujo de creerle. ¡Que estaba hablando con Scorpius Malfoy, por todos los cielos!

—Sí, claro. Seguramente se lo dices a todas —dijo bajito, entrecerrando los ojos, con un dejo de desilusión que esperó que hubiera pasado desapercibido.

—No es cierto —respondió indignado y sin soltarle el brazo— ¡No fue fácil declararme, Rosie, y encima no quieres creerme!

—¡¿Qué?! —Gritó exasperada— ¿Qué demonios tengo de diferente?

—Eres especial Rosie —dijo con una sonrisa abrasadora.

Ella captó la ironía del comentario y bruscamente se libró de su agarre.

—Eres un rematado imbécil.

Se dio vuelta dispuesta a irse, cuando escuchó lo imposible:

—Tienes…. —comenzó Scorpius, abochornado. Rose sintió la tensión que emanaba el chico— un imperceptible tic en tu oreja izquierda, que me vuelve loco; seis lunares en tu brazo derecho que puedo ordenar de mayor a menor; millones de pequitas en tus mejillas y podría empezar a buscar más en otros lugares, si me dejaras, por supuesto. Me encanta que seas atolondrada, que cantes tan mal, que no seas tan sólo una cara bonita, que no puedas soportar no ser la mejor en todo, que le tengas miedo a las arañas pero no a salir por las noches sin permiso. Tus gritos irritados son lo más gracioso y dulce que existe, me fascina escucharte reír y tus cejas irónicas son hasta mejores que las mías y eso ya es mucho decir —tomó aire y rogó internamente a Merlín que ella sintiera, aunque sea un _poquito_, algo por él. —Por todas esas cosas eres diferente.

Ella se quedó callada. Parpadeó un par de veces y se volvió lentamente a enfrentarlo, con su boca abierta en un pequeño círculo de sorpresa. Scorpius parecía haberse sacado un peso de encima y a pesar de que su vergüenza todavía se sentía en el aire, no era nada comparada con la que Rose sentía en esos momentos. Quiso decirle algo, lo que fuera. Pero lo único que salió de su boca fue un suave y confuso:

—¿Qué?

—Me gustas —dijo él simplemente, ahora totalmente desinhibido.

Rose asintió con la cabeza, tragó sonoramente y respondió:

—Lo sé.

Silencio…

…Silencio incómodo.

….Silencio aún más incómodo.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿No vas a decir nada más? ¿No hay insultos o gritos o "_Eres un mentiroso, Malfoy_"? ¿Nada? No me digas que justamente elegiste el día de hoy para empezar a hablar en monosílabos.

Ella asintió.

—…Y eso... me encanta.

Scorpius ensanchó su sonrisa, Rose se acercó a él en dos largas zancadas, se colgó de su cuello y aplastó su boca contra la de el.

La muchacha sintió que todo daba vueltas. ¿Por qué rayos había esperado tanto para esto? Se había olvidado de todo. Ya no recordaba ni a Victorie enamorada de Rudolph, ni a James con la Chang, ni a Longbottom, ni a nadie. Todo se remitía a ella. A Malfoy. A la sensación de vuelco en el estómago que la atravesó al sentir los labios del chico sobre los suyos, con ansias, buscando con vehemencia algo que ni él podía imaginar. De sentir su pecho con el suyo, agitado. De acercarlo todavía más con los dedos entrelazados en los rubios cabellos de su nuca. De saber que él era suyo y de nadie más.

Y ese, además, fue el primer beso de Scorpius. Y no porque fuera la primera vez que sentía otros labios sobre los suyos ni mucho menos, sino porque era la primera vez que sentía que no cabía en sí de felicidad, que sentía que en el mundo no había nadie que besara mejor que Rose. Podía haberse quedado en ese momento para siempre. No era cuestión de lenguas y saliva. Era cuestión de felicidad, de sentirse completo, de pegarse a ella tanto como le fuera posible. De abrazarla y no separarse nunca jamás. De que lo quisiera, de que nunca se esfumara.

El beso fue perdiendo intensidad y cuando Scorpius abrió los ojos, se encontró con una Rose despeinada, de mejillas coloradas y labios jugosos. Respiraba agitada y tenía una sonrisa traviesa que no perdía la malicia que tanto le gustaba al rubio. Seguía con las manos entrelazadas alrededor su cuello y no decía una palabra.

—¿Qué pasa, Rosie? —preguntó Scorpius sonriendo— ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones?

—Sí. El mejor ratón de Hogwarts.

—Siempre lo supe.

—Válgame, Dios. Cállate y bésame, Malfoy —Concluyó rodando los ojos, antes de volver a perderse en el abismo de sensaciones que era Scorpius Malfoy.

* * *

**Qué les pareció? Juro que es la última súplica de Reviews que hago! Quiero saber cuanta gente linda llegó hasta el final, así que aunque sea mini mini mini mini, dejen Review :D**

**Loretta :)**


End file.
